1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sun visor, which is mounted at a position being obliquely upward with respect to a driver's seat and/or a passenger seat of a vehicle, and particularly, to a sun visor having a sub-plate in order to enlarge a light-shielding area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sun visor is mounted at a position being obliquely upward with respect to a driver's seat and/or a passenger seat of a vehicle in order to shield sunlight or light coming from headlights of an oncoming vehicle at night. The sun visor is pivotably attached to a vehicle body or the like through a support member. Depending on a direction of light entering through windows, the sun visor is placed ahead when shielding light entering through a front window; and aside when shielding sunlight entering through a side window.
However, when the sun visor shields sunlight entering through the side window, light cannot be shielded satisfactorily even though the sun visor is placed aside. This is because the sun visor is not long enough to shield a driver or passenger from the light.
Therefore, JP 2004-50940 A discloses a sun visor including a sun-visor body, a slide plate, and a sub-plate. The sun-visor body defines a housing recess portion. The slide plate is received in the housing recess portion so that the slide plate can be withdrawn therefrom. The sub-plate is overlapped on one surface of the slide plate. The sub-plate is supported pivotably while being urged by spring so as to protrude from an upper edge of the slide plate. When the slide plate is withdrawn from the housing recess portion, the sub-plate rotates and protrudes from the upper edge of the slide plate.